


The Best Thing We've Done

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [16]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, mothers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Rei have a child and playfully joke about who she takes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing We've Done

**Author's Note:**

> for minus_seven at femslash100 - prompt is "mothers"

“Mommy!” 

“Yes, Hina?” Ami asks, looking down from the novel that she is reading. 

“Want to hear me sing the alphabet?” The child smiles brightly. She does not wait for a response before launching into the song. This is met by applause from both of her parents. Then she bolts back to the sprinkler where she leaps through gleefully while continuing to sing the song in a loop.

“She’s going to be a smartass like you.” Rei elbows her wife playfully. 

“There are worse things than being curious and intelligent.” Ami defends, placing her bookmark in the book.

“I know.” Rei smiles. “I just don’t want to be the Usagi of the house.” 

Ami places a delicate kiss on her wife’s cheek in lieu of comforting words. She almost misses their old adventures, but she would never trade the safety of her family for that life. It is what brought them together though.

“I can’t believe she’ll be starting school next year.” Ami sighs. “It feels like just yesterday that we brought her home from the hospital.”

“Speak for yourself.” Rei retorts. “After chasing her around for five years, I can’t wait for someone else to take a turn.”

“She takes after you, you know.” Ami laughs. “Full of fire.”

“Maybe you should throw some water on her.” Rei rolls her eyes.


End file.
